


Рожденному в буре неведом покой

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Genetic Engineering, Genocide, IN SPACE!, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Politics, Religious Discussion, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Темный дворецкий"-космоопера. Далекое будущее, высокие технологии, трансгалактические войны, мясо-кровь-кишки-хардкор. А также демоны и жнецы, которые до сих пор скрываются среди людей и смотрят вселенский кровавый спектакль, пожевывая поп-корн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рожденному в буре неведом покой

**Author's Note:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ! ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЙ РАЗНОЙ СТЕПЕНИ СКВИКОВОСТИ! Просьба прочесть раздел "От автора" во избежание недоразумений: http://ontext.info/69051  
> Приятная мелочь — можно читать какоридж.  
> Выражаю глубочайшую благодарность своей бете kaiSSa666 за активную помощь в правке сюжета, вычитку черновиков, махание помпонами и просто умение слушать и укуриваться за компанию, My Deer и SanSSon за своевременную подмогу и консультации по канону, чатику свидетелей Юи Мацушиты и полутора торчкам, которые ждали этого фика с сентября 2014 года, за вообще всё.
> 
> Примечания к главе:  
> *Тахион — гипотетическая частица, движущаяся со скоростью, превышающей скорость света в вакууме. Существует теория, что в будущем тахионы можно будет использовать для сверхсветовых перемещений.
> 
> *Церковь святой Маргариты — позднеготическая церковь на территории Вестминстерского аббатства, выходящая фасадом на Парламентскую площадь. Наряду с Вестминстерским дворцом и аббатством относится к Всемирному наследию.
> 
> *Кладбище Кенсал-Грин — расположено в Лондоне рядом с Портобелло. Место захоронения Фредди Меркьюри и других известных людей. Входит в состав кладбищ, известных как Магическая семёрка. Туда же входит и Хайгейтское - историческая памятка, место упокоения Карла Маркса и съемок фильма "Дракула", самое известное в мире кладбище Лондона.
> 
> *Стеганография — скрытая передача информации. В тексте описан самый распространенный способ передачи скрытых посланий.
> 
> Рекомендуется читать под Tarja Turunen & Doro Pesch - The Seer: http://pleer.com/tracks/861726dYQ

**27 октября, 2587 года от Рождества Христова**

_"...Оружейная промышленность неуклонно терпит убытки в свете принятия Галактическим Сенатом указа об ограничении военного присутствия в секторах Вега и Бета Кассиопеи. Напомним, что оба сектора ведут ожесточенную борьбу за господство над месторождениями иридия в рукаве Персея. Сколько триллионов галакт-единиц потеряет ВейпКорп, будучи монополистом на рынке оружия, подсчитывать не берется никто..."_

Times от 27 октября 2587 года

В коридоре раздалось звучное «хрясь».

Спросонья Сиэль вскочил с постели и машинально сунул руку под подушку. Припрятанное на всякий случай оружие привычно легло в ладонь.

Время — не больше семи, за окном хоть глаз выколи. Странный, нелогичный выбор.

Стараясь поменьше шуметь, он выбрался из-под одеяла и прокрался к двери.

В коридоре — тишина, пол под ногами — чудовищно холодный; Сиэль взволнованно оглядел спальню и на цыпочках подошел к окну — на улице ни души.

— Себастьян? — позвал он дворецкого.

Никто не пришел. Ожидание ощутимо затягивалось.

Сиэль снял дезинтегратор с предохранителя и ухватился за дверную ручку. Если он успеет выстрелить первым, то кое-кто сегодня явно получит выволочку. Оставалось только надеяться, что большинство незваных гостей уже убрали слуги.

Странные дела: обычно не успевал потенциальный недруг перемахнуть через ограду, как его без шума и пыли ликвидировала вышколенная прислуга, а сегодня почему-то творился форменный беспредел.

Сиэль собрался с духом и повернул ручку.

В открывшийся проем просочился пучок света; под дверью лежало что-то тяжелое. Сиэль сильнее налег, и дверь с удивительной легкостью поддалась.

Он выставил вперед оружие и быстро осмотрелся по сторонам. Коридор встретил его медовым светом электроканделябров, громогласной тишиной, кучей битого фарфора и ботинком. Ни души и здесь.

Тишину прорвал вздох облегчения и щелчок предохранителя.

Ложная тревога.

Сиэль недоуменным взглядом окинул ботинок и все, что к нему прилагалось.

— Себастьян? — осторожно позвал он.

Тот лежал ничком, останки сервиза покоились рядом, но этот факт, похоже, мало его заботил. Спал он так сладко, будто растянулся и не на холодном полу вовсе, а на пуховой перине.

— Господин, мы слышали шум и… — пробасил Бард, едва заявившись в коридоре, и запнулся на полуслове. — Себастьян, что с вами?

Повар из Барда был так себе, но когда дело принимало неожиданный поворот, реагировал он быстрее всех.

— Слегка переутомился, — соврал Сиэль. — Говорил я ему…

Вскоре на шум сбежалась вся прислуга. Причитала Мейлин, порывался помочь Финни, бормотал себе под нос Танака… а Себастьян просто валялся на полу и спал.

Сиэль велел отнести его в комнату для прислуги и не тревожить до тех пор, пока не отдохнет, а мысленно уповал на то, чтобы в ближайшие часы никто из этих растяп не разнес дом по камешку. Поместье Фантомхайвов пережило восемьсот с гаком лет пожаров и войн не для того, чтобы развалиться по вине спорой на разрушения прислуги. Как охрана они были бесценны, но совершенно бесполезны, когда дело доходило до их прямых обязанностей; пожар после кулинарных экзерсисов Барда или экологическая катастрофа из—за экспериментов Финни — прекрасное дополнение к уже имеющейся проблеме.

Себастьян отключился совсем некстати. Что уж душой кривить, очень некстати был любой момент, когда он недееспособен. Десять лет на посту дворецкого — десять лет не придраться. Сиэль хоть и умудрялся временами дать ему нагоняю, но лишь для того, чтобы тот не забывал, где находится. В остальном, стоило признать, — само совершенство.

Он бы с удовольствием и дальше принимал феноменальную работоспособность Себастьяна за сам собой разумеющийся факт, если бы несколько дней назад между ними не случился странный разговор…

_"...Галактический Департамент технологий и инноваций отклонил тестирование тахионных двигателей*. Как заявил председатель комитета Г'Нел Эйол, данная технология скорее опасна, чем полезна, и принял решение, цитата, временно заморозить слишком трудоемкий проект..."_

Independent от 23 октября 2587 года

— Господин, ваш завтрак и почта.

От слова "почта" по спине побежали мурашки. Временами ее было столько, что даже дубовый стол в его кабинете грозил проломиться.

— Входи, Себастьян.

Чеканный шаг по дорогому паркету, мелодичное позвякивание фарфора, отутюженная униформа и начищенные до блеска туфли: его дворецкий был из того сорта людей, которые одним своим видом заставляли испытывать неловкость. Не бывает таких — говорят одни, не от мира сего — говорят другие, и все, как один, утверждают, что слишком идеален; в любой другой ситуации Себастьян сошел бы то ли за изысканного джентльмена, то ли за не менее изысканную блядь, настолько универсальным был его типаж, но суть одна: Себастьян — просто не человек.

Мало кто знал, а те, кто знал, на этом свете не задерживались — демонстрировать скелеты в шкафу, тем более такие, было не принято. Для непосвященных же он просто оставался дьявольски хорошим дворецким, и приходилось только догадываться, что определение «дьявольски хороший» имеет прямое отношение к его происхождению.

Демон.

Себастьян был демоном.

Себастьян, одно существование которого — плевок в сторону современной науки, был очень опасным и зверски голодным демоном.

И, тем не менее, Сиэль втайне им гордился. Что уж греха таить — в той же мере, что и ненавидел, но нет худа без добра… на основе своего богатого опыта в общении с Себастьяном он разве что справочник «Как ужиться с демоном» не выпустил, но так и не смог ответить на один-единственный вопрос: что на самом деле творится в голове у этого паразита? Хотелось бы ему знать, но спросить о чем-то лишний раз означало дать демону преимущество: если твой господин тобой интересуется — он к тебе привязался. Жить с Себастьяном под одной крышей — все равно, что сидеть на пороховой бочке, терпеть его общество большую часть жизни — досадная необходимость, но, к счастью, Сиэль с десяти лет научился принимать взрослые решения. И первым было решение прятать сердце от всех. Он умел восхищаться и умел ненавидеть, умел быть жестким и был способен на привязанность, но Себастьян об этом ни за что не должен был знать. Единственное, о чем ему нужно было напоминать каждый день, так это то, что его здесь никто не боится, а уж потом, на волне тотальной растерянности, можно и веревки из него вить.

Сегодня треклятый демон почему-то выглядел как побитая собака, но все равно норовил сплясать ему на нервах. И как ему только не надоело?..

— Проционский слизняк! — в сердцах выкрикнул Себастьян, краем глаза заглянув в газету. Временами Сиэль проклинал его идеальное зрение. — Только и делает, что ставит палки в колеса!

Сиэль испытующе посмотрел на него.

— С каких пор ты так печешься о проблемах людей?  
— Помнится, вы велели мне не лгать, господин, — учтиво поклонился тот. — И я солгу, если скажу, что мне не интересно знать, в какую неприятность вляпаются люди на этот раз.

Он порывался сказать еще что-то, но предпочитал помалкивать, пока не спросят. Его юный господин славился буйным нравом.

— Докладывай, — велел Сиэль, заприметив, как тот из последних сил держит язык за зубами.

Наверное, ад, изрыгнувший это существо, не успевал сетовать на его своевольное поведение. Иногда Сиэль, будучи не в лучшем расположении духа, подмечал за собой, что был бы рад вернуть достопочтенным делегатам из геенны огненной их драгоценное имущество, но все равно находил достаточно доводов, чтобы этого не делать. Например — его выдающуюся способность манипулятора.

— Наши уши в Департаменте сегодня спозаранку доложили, что разработки собираются совсем свернуть.  
— Внезапно, — буркнул Сиэль, — после пяти лет плясок с бубнами по центральной голосети. С чем связано?

Каким образом Себастьян выведал корпоративную тайну, мало его интересовало. Главное — он всегда работал чисто.

— Как сказал достопочтенный господин Эйол, — Себастьян скривился так, будто лимон съел, — разработки влетели в копеечку. ВейпКорп больше не в состоянии финансировать их. А еще вчера в шесть вечера по Гринвичу в системе Процион случился массовый религиозный бунт, и это, по-моему, куда более весомый повод для ВейпКорп прикинуться ветошью.  
— Еще бы. Ежу понятно, что тахионки в первую очередь обкатают на поле боя. Могу себе представить, какой кипиш начнется в галактике, когда кто-то один научится в два раза быстрее убивать кого-то другого!  
— Вы будете смеяться, но на Проционе считают иначе, — ухмыльнулся Себастьян. — Там заявили, что тахионные двигатели — путь к Богу, а такового грешники не заслужили.  
— Значит, кто-то собирался в гости к Богу? — презрительно фыркнул Сиэль.

Он верил во что угодно, только не в Бога. Не потому, что на дворе двадцать шестой век, а потому что Бог не помог, когда его умоляли.

Сиэль был ребенком, когда человечество установило первый контакт с цивилизацией ригелианцев. Тогда он, едва унимая в груди торжественный грохот сердца, подолгу изучал звездное небо, с истинно детской пытливостью листал в уме карту Млечного Пути и близлежащих галактик, мысленно перепрыгивал с планеты на планету и представлял, какими будут жители новых, не открытых миров. Отчего-то он был уверен, что миллиарды миллиардов странных живых существ не появились сами собой; должен быть и "создатель"! Он мог спрятаться очень далеко, чтобы не смущать своих "детей", но буйная детская фантазия оставляла ему все меньше мест, чтобы скрыться.

А потом — всего за одну ночь — Сиэлю пришлось резко повзрослеть и поверить в совершенно иную правду. Если милостивый создатель и существует, то он уже давно махнул рукой на своих пропащих детей, а каноны справедливости на Земле отныне диктуют демоны.

Как тот, что стоит за его плечом и подает утренний чай.

Чертов демон доброжелательно улыбался своему господину и пекся о нем пуще матерей, оберегающих свои чада, — на самом деле просто боялся испортить себе обед.

— Не думаю, что чья-то бурная фантазия имеет под собой почву, — с уверенностью заявил он, — но опыт подсказывает мне, что если есть черное, то где-то должно быть и белое.

Сиэль раздраженно хмыкнул.

— На случай, если толпа этих сбрендивших фанатиков права?  
— Предположим.  
— Отложить прогресс — предположим, что прогресс, — и довериться их средневековым предрассудкам?  
— Странно слышать это от человека, — Себастьян вопросительно выгнул бровь, — в услужении которого имеется вполне реальное подтверждение их предрассудков.  
— Если ты ждешь, чтобы я тебя, несчастного и притесненного, пожалел, то жди дальше.  
— Отнюдь, господин, — проговорил Себастьян и смиренно опустил голову. — Не сочтите за дерзость, но вынужден попросить вас кое о чем.

Так-так… если Себастьян о чем-то просит, держи ухо востро.

— Слушаю, — безразлично бросил Сиэль.

Тот тяжело вздохнул и выпалил:

— Мне нужен отдых, господин.

Попроси его о таком кто-нибудь другой, Сиэль бы все прекрасно понял: нет ничего странного в том, что человек иногда нуждается в отдыхе. Но не Себастьян! Только не этот ублюдок!

— Ты головой ударился? — совладав с голосом, спросил Сиэль.

Тот почти не удивился грубости. С ним редко церемонились.

— Я устал. Мне нужно поспать.  
— Поспать? Но ты никогда не спишь!  
— Но это не означает, что я — вечный двигатель, — объяснил Себастьян с видом, с которым детям обычно объясняют, что коровка делает «му», а кошечка — «мяу».  
— И ты столько лет молчал?  
— Вы не спрашивали.

Сиэль действительно никогда не задумывался об этом: он привык, что Себастьян — неугомонный и деятельный Себастьян! — двадцать четыре на семь при параде и готов горы свернуть. Выходит, не такой уж он и всесильный?

— Чего еще я о тебе не знаю?  
— Все, что вам необходимо знать, я уже сообщил.

Сиэль тяжело вздохнул и сложил руки на столе.

— Больше подробностей, Себастьян.  
— Что ж, — нехотя начал тот, и выражение его лица буквально кричало о щекотливости темы. — Либо в ближайшие три-четыре дня я выкрою несколько часов для сна, либо ни на что не буду годен еще очень длительное время.

Сиэль потер переносицу. Ему не улыбалось оставить поместье без защиты, пока Себастьян будет дрыхнуть без задних ног.

— Почему ты не сказал мне раньше?  
— Я ошибочно надеялся, что выполню условия нашего контракта куда раньше, чем окончательно вымотаюсь.  
— И давно ты не спал? — с подозрением прищурился Сиэль. Раз уж на то пошло, очередной выволочки Себастьян удостоится после триумфального возвращения из царства Морфея.  
— Около десяти лет. Примерно с того самого дня, как заключил с вами контракт, — терпеливо объяснил Себастьян. — А еще я безумно голоден. Но об этом вы и так зна…

Поток слов остановила смачная оплеуха. Себастьян состроил оскорбленную невинность и посмотрел на него так, будто не понимает, за что получил по лицу.

— В детстве вы были куда скорее на расправу, — ехидно буркнул он.  
— Выйди, — холодно велел Сиэль. — И не возвращайся до тех пор, пока твоя дурья башка не совладает с твоим дрянным языком. И не забудь меня предупредить, когда уйдешь отдыхать.  
— Как прикажете, господин.

Он поклонился и ушел. Сиэлю показалось, что насмешки в этом жесте было куда больше, чем учтивости.

_"...Трагедия в Лондонском космопорту! Тысячи погибших, сотни пропавших без вести! Стр. 3..."_

Daily Mirror от 27 октября 2587 года

Сиэль отложил газету, так и не прочитав, что там за трагедия такая, и устало потер глаза. На дворе стояло утро, но тело подсказывало, что сейчас лучше упасть на кровать и не просыпаться еще как минимум месяц. От паршивых новостей голова шла кругом.

Рядом хлопотал старик Танака. Вот уж кто заваривал чай не хуже Себастьяна! Да и общество его было временами куда приятнее…

Иногда Сиэлю казалось, что этот человек уже родился старым. Он был старым, когда погибла вся чета Фантомхайвов, и был старым за годы до, ни на день не состарился, когда Сиэль встретил свой девятнадцатый день рождения, и выглядел таким же на голофото, где даже отец Сиэля был еще совсем ребенком.

Вполне обосновано было бы назвать старым Себастьяна — тот не первую тысячу лет ходил по земле — но отчего-то проживший долгую жизнь человек казался куда мудрее бессмертного демона. Если закрыть глаза на его необычное происхождение и, в общем-то, почти безграничные возможности, то Себастьян казался взбалмошным и мстительным мальчуганом, потому что в довесок к безграничным возможностям прилагалась фееричная безответственность и феноменальная злопамятность. Спустя миллиарды угробленных нервных клеток и несколько крупных взбучек Сиэль таки втемяшил в его легкомысленную головушку, что не терпит даже мелких ошибок, и лицо у Себастьяна в тот момент было такое, будто собственную смерть увидел.

То ли дело — Танака. Быть может, давным-давно он был не лучше Себастьяна, и кому-то, наверное, крупно не повезло, но Сиэль тех времен не застал, а Танака нынешний… к нынешнему, в отличие от якобы безупречного Себастьяна, претензий не было. По крайней мере, он не порывался сцапать душу своего хозяина.

Над Лондоном брезжило серое осеннее утро, но казалось, будто уже вечер. Парой дней ранее дали штормовое предупреждение. Отменили не один десяток авиарейсов и перекрыли Трансатлантический мост, а над Британскими островами так и висело мертвое серое небо без единого намека на грядущее светопреставление: кое-где моросил противный мелкий дождь да иногда срывался с цепи ветер. Не помешало бы лишний раз проверить крышу. Синоптики нынче редко ошибаются.

Танака принес почту. Ничего сверхъестественного Сиэль в ней не обнаружил, и это настораживало. Высший свет будто бы совершенно не волновали последние события. При одной лишь мысли, что свои соображения дражайшие господы не доверили голозаписям, а предпочли бы поделиться с ним своим “важным” мнением на ближайшем официальном приеме, Сиэль немного поежился: лучше слушать болтовню в записи, чем наблюдать воочию. Много говорить и мало делать — в этом была вся элита тысячу лет назад, в этом вся она сегодня.

Удивительная тишина настораживала не меньше. Прошло три часа с тех пор, как Себастьян уснул, но никто еще не высадил дом в воздух. Не сказать, что Сиэль не был рад этому факту, но если Себастьян на ногах, всяко спокойнее.

Последние дни напоминали подготовку к войне. Памятуя все неприятные инциденты, случавшиеся в его отсутствие, Себастьян чуть не превратил территорию поместья в военный полигон и заставил прислугу ходить по струнке: настроил плазменное поле, понатыкал по периметру датчиков тепла, движения и бог-весть чего еще, оборудовал на крыше огневые точки, составил расписание дежурства. Куда ни плюнь — попадешь в дуло дезинтегратора, куда ни ступи — спасет от смерти только широкополосный сканер ДНК, настроенный на телеметрию обитателей поместья. Сиэль заблаговременно навешал лапши на уши всем, кому только мог, дескать в ближайшую неделю будет слишком занят, и уповал лишь на то, что черт никого не дернет навестить его как раз в такое неблагоприятное время. За праздношатающихся он не боялся: специально через ограждение не полезет никто, а если кто-нибудь вероломно вторгнется в его владения, то он ему явно не «здрасьте» пришел сказать.

Был однажды случай, когда прислуга недоглядела и пришила какого-то пьяного в стельку типа, но с тех пор поместье Фантомхайва обходили десятой дорогой еще старательнее — мало кому хотелось закончить свою жизнь облачком атомов. Быть может, настанет день, когда город разрастется настолько, что Сиэль будет просыпаться и видеть перед окном кирпичную стену еще чьего-то дома, но пока есть возможность отгородиться от лишних глаз, он ею пользуется сполна.

Поговаривали, что еще при его деде рассмотреть огни города можно было разве что на горизонте в ясную погоду; сейчас, спустя почти сто лет, Лондон подобно спруту так и норовит дотянуться своими щупальцами до самых уединенных уголков, посеять там свой многоязыко-многоликий галдеж, рассыпать споры построек, истоптать землю тысячами людских ног.

В семье Фантомхайвов испокон веков не любили кардинальных перемен, но кардинальные перемены это не интересовало; либо иди в ногу со всеми, либо останься на задворках жизни — выбор невелик. Последние упоминания о Фантомхайвах и их предпринимательской деятельности уходили корнями глубоко в XVIII-XIX столетия, но были слишком обрывочны, чтобы можно было о них судить. До пожара в поместье отец Сиэля хранил у себя несколько десятков оцифрованных фотографий разных времен и немногие сохранившиеся дневники; тогда Сиэль и узнал, что значит менять суть, не меняя облика.

Уклад жизни остался тот же, что и полтысячи лет назад; изменились способы его достижения — то, что когда-то было данностью, ныне приходилось выгрызать зубами. Морально устаревший не шибко функциональный дом, будто сошедший с картины времен Викторианской эпохи, - щедро напичкать современными охранными системами, контакты с внешним миром — принимать за потенциальную угрозу, каноны гостеприимства и правила этикета — соблюдать с осторожностью. Люди, пришельцы — неважно, в космическую эру все взбесились и творили странные вещи. Близился момент, когда Сиэль даже демона подле себя начнет воспринимать как нормальное явление, столь много он успел повидать диковин. В конце концов, никто не знает, сколько еще их бродит по земле…

Немудрено, что он слишком устал. Пожалуй, последние десять лет он только и делал, что просыпался уже усталым.

— Осень, господин, — Танака заметил его воспаленный взгляд. — Если хотите, я передам Себастьяну, чтобы включил в ваше меню больше витаминов.

Но устал Сиэль не от сезонного авитаминоза.

Теплый свет кабинета и треск поленьев в камине — только последний пижон мог позволить себе такое расточительство — щедро сдобрили покоем ближайшие часы кропотливой работы. От отца Сиэль унаследовал фабрику игрушек, кучу недругов, которых еще предстояло вычислить, обязанность держать в узде преступный мир Великобритании и фамильное кольцо — единственную память о семье и клеймо глазах общества: "Посмотрите, это последний из рода Фантомхайв, верный слуга Британской королевы". А слуги, как известно, занимаются самой грязной работой…

Если подумать, то отец не оставил ему ничего хорошего, но лишь того, что Сиэль еще жив и даже относительно здоров, уже хватало, чтобы не слишком сетовать на судьбу. Слуга, беспрекословно выполняющий его приказы, и темные делишки английской аристократии как на ладони — приятное дополнение. Нет, Сиэлю не на что было жаловаться. Жалуйся или нет, бесславный конец в брюхе демона ждет его при любом раскладе.

И вот благословенную тишину нарушил грохот!..

Второй раз за день коридор превратился в театр абсурда. Сиэль опасливо посмотрел на дверь, когда из-за нее раздался замогильный лязг железа, будто кто-то вырвал из стены светильник и в сердцах швырнул его на пол, и поежился. Следом за грохотом упавшего светильника на пол смачно шлепнулся увесистый кусок штукатурки, а потом свет погас во всем доме.  
Кабинет утонул в полутьме хмурого утра и устрашающей тишине.

Сиэль медленно встал с кресла и направился отодвинуть с окна гардину, как вдруг со стола рухнул голопроектор. Что-то металлическое задребезжало в ящике стола и так же мгновенно стихло. Сиэль обернулся.

Глаз различил движение: сенсорное перо заплясало по столешнице и скатилось на пол. Сиэль перегнулся через стол — на полу творилась какая-то чертовщина: голопроектор покорежило так, будто по нему проехался бульдозер, а перо вертелось юлой и подпрыгивало, словно его дергали за ниточку.

— Что за черт? — изумился Сиэль.

Перо в последний раз подпрыгнуло и зависло в воздухе, нацеленное прямо ему в глаз. Он отскочил в сторону и упал на пол; за спиной раздался треск стекла, подул холодный ветер. Перо вылетело на улицу, а по пути назад застряло в оконной раме.

Сиэль не на шутку испугался. Вопросы множились в геометрической прогрессии, а здравый смысл, как ни старался, не мог побороть страх.

Наверное, генераторы дали сбой и начал барахлить защитный экран, наконец решил Сиэль. Было принято считать, что гарантия на генератор плазменного поля исчисляется столетиями, но время от времени поговаривали про несчастные случаи: где-нибудь случится повреждение цепи — и вот по дому в произвольном порядке уже летают железные пуговицы, ключи, бытовая техника оружие, столовые приборы, а хозяева спят вечным сном, утыканные ножами. Не думал Сиэль, что подобное случится в его доме, но тем услужливее воображение подкидывало картины одну страшнее другой.

Если в воздух действительно поднялись все металлические предметы в доме, то выйти из кабинета и не превратиться при этом в дикобраза — просто подарок судьбы. При идеальном стечении обстоятельств генератор могли обесточить слуги, но раз он до сих пор работает, Сиэль не исключал, что остался единственной живой душой в поместье.

Себастьян спал некстати. Совсем некстати! А будить его банальным приказом было попросту бессмысленно…

Ситуация до боли абсурдная: возможно, отключить генератор уже некому. Добраться до комнаты Себастьяна и привести его в чувства его — самый разумный выход, но и здесь есть преграды: комната для прислуги — в данный момент одна из опаснейших в доме. Получить иглой в глаз или напороться на ножницы не составляло труда, но, пораскинув мозгами, Сиэль решил, что самостоятельный поход прямо к генератору равносилен самоубийству.

Путь до двери прошел сравнительно безопасно, но стоило переступить порог кабинета, как ужас отступил и дал дорогу мысли, что так долго простаивала на периферии сознания. Чистая логика и ее полное отсутствие одновременно: дело не в генераторе.

Скрежет и тусклый блеск металла в темноте: предметы плавали по воздуху без единого намека на упорядоченность — симфония абсурда в высшем своем проявлении.

Сиэль, набравшись смелости, вытянул руки вперед и, осторожно ощупывая ими пространство, медленно двинулся вдоль стены. Он сразу же обзавелся парой синяков, когда ударился о покореженный светильник, но все равно искренне радовался, что на его пути еще не попалось ни одного острого предмета. Призрачной радости пришел конец, когда Сиэль свернул в другой коридор и был уже на полпути в комнату для прислуги.

Хаос, броуновское движение, безумие — вменяемого определения тому, что там творилось, его разум не мог дать. Парящие в воздухе вещи стали двигаться резче и ударяться друг о друга чаще. Сиэль остановился на мгновение и заметил, что вместе с ним замер на месте целый клубок железных змей. Лязг металла немного стих, и Сиэль рискнул двинуться дальше; стоять на месте было просто опасно: кучи хлама замедлили свою кочевлю, но отнюдь не прекратили ее совсем.

Следующий шаг он сделал под аккомпанемент невыносимого грохота. По ушам резанул оглушительный скрип, за ним последовал треск дерева и удар о пол большого пласта штукатурки. К спине, будто чья-то бережная рука, прилегло нечто холодное. Сиэль остановился, как вкопанный, медленно повернулся и обомлел: прямо у него за спиной из стены торчал внушительный пучок скрученных винтом шпал. Опорная конструкция дома была сделана из прочнейшей стали, но какая-то неведомая сила заплетала ее в косицы!

Сердце билось на удивление ровно — Сиэль отчаянно не верил, что следующий сюрприз из стены станет для него последним. До тех пор, пока Себастьян спит, умирать ему ни за что нельзя.

Он ускорил шаг. Железное облако впереди стало плотнее и медленно двинулось на него. Шум стоял такой, что не было слышно собственных мыслей, но, пока по сторонам то в пол, то в потолок впечатывались бесформенные куски железа и змеились ленты шпал, в поле зрения оставалась только одна цель — добраться до Себастьяна.

Только бы не поддаться панике — как мантру повторял он про себя.

До двери оставались жалкие восемь-десять шагов; Сиэль прибавил ходу. Куча металла вихрем понеслась по коридору так стремительно, будто нечто не хотело, чтобы он достиг своей цели. Он буквально допрыгнул до двери, ухватился за ручку и повернул ее, как вдруг что-то ввинтилось в палец так сильно, что показалось, будто слышен скрежет металла о кость.

Сиэль ввалился в комнату и упал навзничь. Дверь за его спиной громко хлопнула под натиском кучи железа, и только теперь, когда он неверяще взглянул на свою руку, то в полной мере осознал, насколько ему больно — из пальца торчал внушительной длины штырь.

Зажмурившись и стиснув зубы, Сиэль резко выдернул его.

Новая волна боли немного отрезвила и заставила вспомнить, зачем он сюда пришел.

Света не было и здесь. Тусклый осенний день едва давал о себе знать, скромно стучась в плотно занавешенное окно, и едва выхватывал из полумрака очертания просто обставленной опрятной комнаты. Под серым потолком тихо позвякивали хороводы запонок, ножниц, столовых приборов, иголок и прочей мелочевки. Вдоль комнаты стояло три простых кровати: две — аккуратно заправлены, третья — измята так, будто по ней с упоением скакала орава непоседливых детей.

Сиэль обомлел, когда его взгляд зацепился за фигуру в позе эмбриона. Не сразу он признал в ней Себастьяна, настолько уязвимым тот выглядел.

Покрытый испариной лоб и открытый в немом крике рот, нервные движения рук и сорванное дыхание — Себастьяну явно снился кошмар. Сиэль удивленно всмотрелся в искаженные ужасом черты лица.

Себастьян громко вскрикнул, дернулся и чуть не упал с кровати. Предметы под потолком угрожающе залязгали. Он перевернулся на другой бок и ругнулся; в дверь тут же сильно стукнула куча железа.

— Себастьян, приказываю тебе проснуться.

Чем черт не шутит — вдруг до него можно докричаться?..

Но никакой реакции не последовало.

Сиэль на всякий случай повторил приказ громче. Угрожающий звон над головой потонул в грохоте из-за двери. По спине пробежал холодок, и Сиэлю стоило всего своего самообладания, чтобы не запаниковать.

Он попытался разложить по полочкам все, что имеет: первое — Себастьян спит очень крепко, второе — ему явно снится какая-то муть, третье — вокруг творится бедлам, остановить который в состоянии только Себастьян.

Только Себастьян… только…

Сиэля осенило.

Догадка оказалась совершенно абсурдной, но для творящегося вокруг безумия она, возможно, была в самый раз.

Себастьян способен на многое; кто знает, а вдруг он так редко спит потому, что во сне с трудом контролирует свои возможности?

Сиэль еще раз, чтобы наверняка, велел ему проснуться. Вещи под потолком со звоном рухнули вниз. Сиэль облегченно вздохнул и решил, что он просто слишком крепко спит. Впрочем, догадка оказалась неверной: стоило еще раз повысить голос, как с пола поднялся перочинный ножик и закружил по комнате.

Возможно, Себастьян предупреждал о чем-то подобном, но он бы запомнил... Себастьян вообще много о чем любил предупреждать, лишь бы заговорить ему зубы.

Сиэль ощутил укол отчаяния. Он не понимал, что делать! А демон, черт бы побрал его и всю его родню, слишком крепко спал!  
С пола ни с того ни с сего поднялась игла и замерла прямо у него напротив сердца. Сиэль попробовал отклониться — игла передвинулась следом, решил взять ее в руки, но толку было бы больше, попытайся он сдвинуть с места поезд. Тогда он попятился назад, тряхнул Себастьяна за руку и еще раз приказал проснуться; игла упала на пол.

На мгновение его посетила мысль, будто это шутка, будто Себастьян просто решил повеселиться — понаблюдать за его реакцией! С него станется: уж он-то славился выходками, которые вроде бы и не нарушают условий контракта, но нервы треплют изрядно.

За странной догадкой пришла ярость. Если это шутка, то шутник явно зашел слишком далеко.

— Ублюдок, — процедил Сиэль и влепил спящему Себастьяну пощечину.

Тот не шелохнулся. Предметы на полу задребезжали, в дверь стукнуло что-то тяжелое.

— Я отдал тебе приказ! — рыкнул Сиэль и наотмашь ударил его по второй щеке. — Ты хочешь нарушить контракт и сдохнуть с голоду? Хочешь, тварь поганая?

Себастьян не реагировал. В дверь будто били тараном.

— Ишь чего удумал, блядь! Пока я жив, даже не надейся!

Впрочем, Сиэль не был уверен, что долго проживет. Дверь держалась на честном слове.

Он схватил Себастьяна за шкирку и от души встряхнул. Тот пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное и безвольно повис у него на руках. Сиэль еще раз его встряхнул — без толку: Себастьян выругался, скривился, будто от боли, и пустил слезу.

Зрелище выдалось не из тривиальных — даже бешеные удары в дверь на мгновение уступили ему место. Себастьян совсем недавно бил себя пяткой в грудь, дескать демоны не плачут, и теперь Сиэлю с удовольствием хотелось рассмеялся ему в лицо.

Но его отвлек хруст дерева. Дверь с чувством выполненного долга была готова разлететься в щепки.

Сиэль затряс Себастьяна пуще прежнего, но тот и не думал просыпаться — беззвучно плакал, комкал руками покрывало и смачно ругался. Хотелось до последнего верить, что весь сюрреализм происходящего — просто жестокий розыгрыш, но когда многострадальная дверь треснула и в комнату влетел железный вихрь, Сиэль уже во всю готовился умереть.

Все произошло так быстро, что он не успел даже толком испугаться.

Умирать оказалось совсем не больно. Он зажмурился и словно оторвался от земли, а потом кубарем полетел вниз, приземлился на что-то мягкое — наверное, на облако — и обнаружил себя в чьих-то теплых руках. Вздохнул. Шевельнул ногой. Болит. Странно.

Сиэль открыл глаза в надежде рассмотреть «тот свет», но его встретила чернота. Он попробовал встать и внезапно уткнулся носом во что-то твердое.

— Я рад, что с вами все в порядке, господин.

Он скорее не услышал, а почувствовал — уже набивший оскомину вкрадчивый голос отдавал в груди легкой вибрацией.

— Чтоб ты сдох, Себастьян! — выругался Сиэль и столкнул его с себя. — Это еще что за шуточки?

Он внимательно посмотрел на Себастьяна и увидел в его глазах такую тщательно скрываемую панику, что готов был запаниковать следом.

— Прошу меня простить, господин. Я спал так крепко, что не смог себя контролировать.

Себастьян смиренно поклонился, и только сейчас Сиэль увидел, что спина его сплошь утыкана всякой всячиной.

— И такое творится каждый раз, когда ты спишь? — недоуменно спросил он. Не слишком приятная перспектива — убегать от роя железяк.  
— Раньше такого не было, — задумчиво проговорил Себастьян.  
— Я так понимаю, тебе и кошмары раньше не снились?  
— Отнюдь, господин. Кошмары — неотъемлемая часть меня. Потому я и стараюсь спать как можно реже.

Сиэль поджал губы и раздраженно вздохнул.

Вокруг царил живописный кавардак, и Себастьян возвышался над горами хлама, как Колос Родосский над Эгейским морем. Как хорошо, что выспался он на ближайшие десять лет!

— И все-таки, Себастьян…  
— Спасибо, что разбудили меня, — устало протянул он. — На редкость дрянной был сон.  
— Я заметил, — буркнул Сиэль. — Но я не понял, каким образом твои кошмары связаны с этим, — он обвел рукой разруху.  
— Возможно, я был настолько истощен, что перестал соображать, где сон, а где явь, и попытался защититься от кошмара самым действенным способом.

Сиэль не стал докучать ему дальнейшими расспросами — куда важнее сейчас выяснить, не пострадал ли кто-нибудь еще. Достаточно было узнать, почему случилось то, что случилось. Врать Себастьян не станет — в этом они условились еще десять лет назад, а презрение к самому себе у него и так было на лбу написано. Хотя один вопрос, конечно, не давал покоя: что же за ужасы должны присниться демону, чтобы он так яростно защищался?

_Граф Арнольд Транси_  
11.04.2510 — 26.10.2587  
Прощание с покойным пройдет 28.10.2587 в церкви святой Маргариты*, после чего траурная процессия переместится на кладбище Кенсал-Грин*. Сочту за честь, если Вы проводите дядю в последний путь. 

Алоис Транси

— Не люблю позерство.  
— За это я вас и уважаю.  
— Себастьян, — устало вздохнул Сиэль, — не подхалимничай, тебя это совсем не красит.  
— На самом деле я сказал то, что думал.  
— А еще не понял намека. Думаю, ты в состоянии выдумать какую-нибудь весомую причину, чтобы туда не идти? Мы ведь полдня убьем непонятно на что!  
— Я думал, что достаточно хорошо обучил вас правилам этикета, — с наигранной обидой сказал Себастьян.  
— В правила этикета спокойное созерцание позерства не входит.  
— О! Думаю, можно было бы назвать это настоящим позерством, завещай он похоронить себя на Хайгейтском кладбище*.  
— По-моему, даже у графа Транси нет таких денег, за которые ради него распечатали бы купол над Хайгейтом.  
— Подумать только, какое тщеславие, — разглагольствовал Себастьян, — даже после смерти заставлять кучу незнакомых людей работать на твой имидж! — он хотел сказать еще что-то, но на мгновение замолк поразмыслить, а потом добавил: — Скажите, господин, вы хотите, чтобы после смерти вас кремировали или зарыли в землю? Знаете, кремация куда утонченнее — хотя бы потому, что продукты разложения не отравляют землю. Я помню времена, когда тела сжигали, чтобы препятствовать распространению болезней и...

Сиэль пропустил подколку мимо ушей и решил перекрыть поток красноречия.

— Ага, и как по земле бродили мамонты, помнишь тоже, — съязвил он. — Но еще больше ты, наверное, проспал. Как сегодня.  
— И вы будете упрекать меня в этом до конца своих дней.  
— Разумеется.

Себастьян благоразумно умолк, едва сдерживая улыбку. Хоть все и отделались легким испугом и незначительными ранениями, крыть ему все равно было нечем. Проспал ведь.

— Сегодня еще два, господин.  
— Неужели?

Обычно граф Фантомхайв получал бумажные письма только от двух особ. Первой, несомненно, была Королева. В куче звуковых чипов и голокарт белоснежные конверты с вычурной печатью трудно было не заметить, чего и требовалось от посланий высокопоставленной особы. Веселого в аккуратной вязи букв было стабильно мало, но чем черт не шутит — никогда не знаешь, на что наткнешься, копаясь в грязном белье всемогущей аристократии.

Второй особой, обожавшей привлекать к себе внимание, был диспетчер Грелль Сатклифф. Не имея столь высокого положения в обществе, он все равно умудрялся вести себя так, будто является центром вселенной. Письма его обычно адресовались отнюдь не хозяину дома, а его дворецкому, и странным образом приходили аккурат вместе с письмами Королевы. Первые два-три раза это показалось простым совпадением, и Себастьян без зазрений совести уничтожал каждое, даже не читая, а потом Сиэлю начало чудиться двойное дно. Интуиция, к несчастью, редко его подводила, и уже десять лет кряду не только Сатклифф всматривался в бездну, но и бездна всматривалась в него.

Ни от одного, ни от второго адресанта писем не было давно. Уже около двух месяцев Сиэль откровенно скучал, и скуку его не могли развеять ни дела в компании, ни светские вечера, ни странные новости со всех уголков Галактики. Где-то явно пахло жареным, и он прекрасно знал, что любой конфликт ударит в первую очередь по аристократии, но был связан по рукам и ногам до тех пор, пока не поступит прямой приказ от Королевы.

И вот приказ поступил… а за ним последовала вполне резонная мысль: «Только не в этот серпентарий»…

_"Дорогой Сиэль!_

_Я была бы рада доносить до тебя только радостные вести, но, к несчастью, наше время ими не слишком изобилует._

_Вчера ближе к ночи скоропостижно скончался граф Арнольд Транси. Вы с ним вряд ли пересекались, но был он фигурой слишком значимой, чтобы ты о нем не слышал. Мужчина в годах — никто бы не удивился его смерти. Мне очень хочется ошибаться, но кому-нибудь явно может быть выгодна смерть такого известного человека. Как тебе, возможно, известно, на днях свернули последнюю разработку ВейпКорп, которую он финансировал большую часть своей жизни, и это, несомненно, могло стать для него ударом, но слухами земля полнится. Боюсь, умереть ему кто-то помог._

_Все мы объяты скорбью, но это не отнимает у нас права требовать справедливости, потому возлагаю на тебя расследование этого дела. Будь предельно осторожен. Граф Транси общался с ужасными людьми._

_В."_

— А счастье было так близко…  
— Полно вам, господин, — подбодрил Себастьян. — Все то же, что и раньше. За два-три дня управимся.

Сиэль жестко пресек поток бахвальства:

— Второе письмо тебе, — ехидно улыбнулся он.

Тот с видом великомученика принял надушенный стойким парфюмом конверт и поморщился.

Всегда услужливый, всегда внимательный, всегда безупречный, а лицо в подобные моменты делает такое, будто ему каждый раз наступают на одну и ту же мозоль.

До сих пор Сиэль удивлялся, как земля носит их обоих. Одному пора бы уже свершить свою месть и отправиться в небытие, а второму — провалиться к чертям. И оба не приблизились к желаемой цели ни на йоту, но оба до сих пор исправно исполняют грязные поручения Королевы и терпят трепетные излияния мистера Сатклиффа.

— Как вульгарно, — сказал Себастьян и принюхался к тяжелому запаху духов.  
— Се ля ви. Ты знаешь, что делать.

Объяснять Себастьяну дважды уже давно ничего не требовалось. Чтения пламенных посланий от мистера Сатклиффа обычно проходили стандартным образом: он распечатывал конверт, корчил скорбную мину, отчего его холеное личико на короткие мгновения и вправду становилось похожим на лицо истинного праведника, а потом с преувеличенным артистизмом, будто подражая манерам автора письма, принимался в голос зачитывать очередные пошлые дифирамбы в свой адрес.

— О Себастьян! — начал он, хлопнув себя ладонью по груди напротив сердца. — Ты — вина моего грехопадения и так далее, и тому подобное… Нет в моей памяти места ничему, кроме воспоминаний о той звездной ночи, что навеки лишила меня сна и так далее, и тому подобное…  
— И так далее что?  
— Поверьте, господин, вы не хотите этого знать.

Письма мистера Сатклиффа были увеселением на грани мазохизма, ибо повергали в гомерический хохот и грозили расставанием с завтраком одновременно.

Много лет назад, когда Сиэль еще был ребенком, судьба распорядилась так, что его покойная тётя Анжелина Даллес в отчаянии связалась с этой весьма назойливой особой и ступила на скользкую дорожку. Возможно, не достанься то расследование Сиэлю, она до сих пор бы жила, до сих пор бы мстила за свою неполноценность ни в чем не виноватым девицам легкого поведения и до сих пор водила бы шашни с Греллем Сатклифом. Последний, играючи, помог ей отправиться в мир иной и сам едва не пошел следом, если бы не его величество случай. С тех пор бережет его от запоздалой участи лишь то, что он с удовольствием снабжает Себастьяна информацией о подозреваемых. Остальное Сиэля мало заботит до тех пор, пока от Сатклиффа нет реальной угрозы. А его пылкие любовные послания... подумаешь!

—…а еще вчера вечером тебя вспоминали на собрании! — продолжал распинаться он. — Как же я был горд своим Себастьянчиком, знал бы ты, моя дьявольская прелесть!

Красочных фиоритур на квадратный сантиметр письма и драматичных возгласов Себастьяна стало столько, что Сиэль рискнул прервать действо.

— Себастьян, либо встань на табуреточку, либо меньше патетики, — фыркнул он.  
— Прошу прощения, господин, — смиренно склонился тот. —…Без меры жажду нашей встречи, любовь моя! P.S. Нынче на улице холодно. Пей больше горячего молока.  
— Что? — пораженно воскликнул Сиэль.  
— Ага.

Гробовую тишину кабинета прерывало только потрескивание дров в камине. Себастьян стоял как вкопанный и переводил вопросительный взгляд то на письмо, то на Сиэля.

— «Пей больше молока», говоришь? — задумчиво проговорил Сиэль.

Обычная фраза, которой тут просто не место. Он наблюдал за Сатклиффом столько лет и так внимательно, что успел уловить в его безумии вполне сносную логику. Нескончаемый поток слов в адрес Себастьяна всегда был так тщательно выверен, будто его заранее вызубривали наизусть. При всем многословии в речи Сатклиффа не было ни единой лишней детали, и «пей больше молока» тем более оказалось сродни диссонансу в масштабной симфонии; все гениальное просто — Себастьян не нуждается в пище в целом и в молоке в частности.

Сиэль перевел на него взгляд и заметил, что он глубоко задумался.

Одна-единственная неуместная фраза при должном уровне наблюдательности — не просто маркер, а гигантская неоновая вывеска. Вот только что Грелль хотел сказать?..

Они очень тщательно читали его письма. Не было ни одного такого, которое не изучили бы вдоль и поперек. Ни разу за все десять лет Сатклифф не сообщал в них ничего важного — если было нужно, тарабанил в дверь посреди ночи, поднимал на уши весь дом и разражался новым потоком слов, но ничего не доверял бумаге. И вдруг!..

— Твои соображения, Себастьян? — бессильно вздохнул Сиэль.  
— Ничего особенного — по какой-то причине он не смог прийти.

Сиэль почему-то не брал этот фактор в счет. Если бы Сатклиффу нужно было повидаться с «Себастьянчиком», его бы вряд ли остановил даже конец света. Тут было что-то другое.

— Мне кажется, это не все. Только часть послания.  
— Или ключ от него, — буркнул Себастьян первое, что пришло в голову.

Разгадка явно должна быть настолько простой, чтобы о ней подумали в самую последнюю очередь.

Холодно. Молоко. Согреться от холода горячим молоком.

Стеганография*.

— Свечу, Себастьян! — вскрикнул он.

Задумчиво нахмурив брови, тот исчез за дверью.

Уже мало кто помнил, что даже бумага может хранить секреты. Обывателю это письмо точно оказалось бы не по зубам, и Сиэль был готов признать Сатклиффа гением, если бы не одно «но» — в их круге обывателей не водилось.

На секунду Сиэля посетила вопиющая в своей сумасбродности догадка, будто их корреспонденцию читает некто третий. Он мысленно пожалел беднягу, регулярно страдающего над слащавым потоком слов, но тут же отмел этот вариант: если в письме действительно скрыто что-то важное, а Сатклифф знает про шпиона, то он придумал бы более действенный способ связи, а не марал бумагу молоком. Логика в поведении Сатклиффа стремительно давала трещину, и Сиэлю от этого становилось не по себе.

После вежливого стука в кабинете снова появился Себастьян. Он притворил за собой дверь, поставил на стол подсвечник и зажег фитиль.

— Только не переусердствуй, — с напускным равнодушием отозвался Сиэль. — Вдруг там что-нибудь важное.

Себастьян терпеть не мог, когда его принимали за неумеху, но, памятуя условия контракта, старательно скрыл свое раздражение и аккуратно поднес лист к огню.

На обороте осталось немного свечной копоти.

— Дай, — велел Сиэль и посмотрел на лист против света: — «Завтра в 9:00. Церковь святой Маргариты. Жнец сунет письмо тебе в карман. Будь готов». Что за шарада?  
— Мистер Сатклифф, право, шутит, — фыркнул Себастьян. — Почему лично не передал?  
— Возможно, твой воздыхатель получил по колокольне за служебную халатность, и теперь окольными путями пытается о чем-то тебя предупредить, — старался успокоить себя Сиэль.  
— И оставил скрытое послание на случай, если письмо прочитает третье лицо…  
— Меня интересует другое: либо он предполагает, что шпион не знаком со стеганографией, либо, — кажется, он и сам не верил в свои слова, — специально написал сообщение так, чтобы его прочитал даже ленивый.  
— Я тоже об этом думал. И самое интересное — случилось чего или нас просто пытаются подвести под монастырь.

Сиэль с запозданием осознал всю бедственность положения. Похоже, один из информаторов сознательно собрался их подставить. В отличие от Себастьяна — тому вся жизнь как забава — он предполагал, что когда-нибудь Грелль отчебучит подобное, но до сего момента вероятность была ничтожно мала: во-первых, с предателем бы жестко расправились, а во-вторых, Грелль был слишком привязан к Себастьяну, чтобы решиться на такие крайние меры. Для того, чтобы он пошел на предательство, нужно было как минимум здорово его припугнуть, но вряд ли на свет божий уродился такой человек, который сам не обмочил бы коленки при виде этого колоритного персонажа. Разве что его начальник. Но даже если дело доходило до дисциплинарных взысканий, с Сатклиффом все равно обходились на удивление мягко.

— Мы все равно поедем завтра на похороны, — твердо заявил Сиэль. — Догадками тут делу не поможешь, нужно хотя бы прочитать второе письмо.  
— А что насчет графа Транси?  
— Для начала послушаем людей. Я хочу точно знать, какие о нем ходят слухи, они обычно мало отличаются от правды.  
— Хм… справедливо, — согласился Себастьян.  
— Не обольщайся, если во втором письме будет недостаточно информации, тебе все равно предстоит прогуляться к жнецам.

Пожалуй, Сиэлю даже понравилось, как он поник. Встреча с мистером Сатклиффом и его протеже была для Себастьяна страшнее любого кошмара.


End file.
